Change In Me
by here-not-there
Summary: One woman. That was all it took to change Elliot Stabler. Rated T for occasional use of language. E/O
1. Chapter 1

**Has everyone heard already? Chris Meloni is leaving the SVU cast after this season. I know, I'm shocked way beyond words when I got the news. I can't say it was sudden with all the back and forth bumpy ride since a while back, but it was still shocking when the news became final. But after 11 years of playing the same character, I think I'd get bored as well. There's no definate word of Mariska leaving or not, but I really hope not. As good as all the other actors are, Chris and Mariksa are the reason I watch SVU. **

**Anyway, enough with the sad talk. I was inspired to write something when I heard of Chris' leave. This won't be a complete walk down memory lane, don't worry. :) Here's chapter one. **

**A toast to Chris Meloni playing Detective Elliot Stabler for 11 great years! (why do i make it sound like he's dying or something...lol) Cheers! **

**Disclaimer: None of these recognizable characters are mine. If they were, there'd be tons and tons of EO in Meloni's last season!  
**

* * *

_I don't think Olivia Benson could be without him (Elliot Stabler). She loves him, he's her other half._

_-Mariska Hargitay  
_

It was a slow morning in the precinct. For some unexplainable reason, all the sex offenders and peeping Toms decided to take a break.

But it was of course too good to be true. The serenity was interrupted and blown away by the ball of fury that made its entrance. Elliot Stabler made a straight beeline to the captain's office, not bothering to mask his pique. Instead of taking down the door with one swift kick, Elliot showed what was left of his respect by pushing the door open quite loudly. Everyone else in the precinct knew better than to make even a squeak unless they wanted to see a glimpse of the infamous Stabler lash-out. All they dared was to hold their breath and pray that with his last bit of sanity, Elliot wouldn't strangle the captain to death.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Captain?" Elliot lashed out the second the door was out of his way, "It hasn't been a week and you're already assigning me a new partner? Do you not have any respect for Mclaine?"

Donald Cragen let out a sigh, he knew this would be coming. Elliot Stabler was his best cop but he was also the best definition of being the perfect pain in the ass. Cragen rubbed his throbbing temples, he really hoped Elliot's new partner would tame him a bit.

"Look, Elliot," Cragen started once Elliot stopped lashing out to take a breath, "Mclaine is gone and you have to move on. Mclaine hated it when people stayed in the past and you know it better than anyone."

"With all due respect, Captain, I'm going solo. I don't need a partner. My time is better used catching the scumbags out there than potty-training a fucking rookie straight out of the academy," Elliot protested. He just lost one partner to the dirtbag that decided to shoot his way to freedom when they busted him for molesting the neighbor's 3 year-old son.

"You're getting a new partner whether you like it or not. It's a direct order and I expect you to follow it. Don't make me mark your jacket, Elliot." Cragen threatened. He continued when he saw that Elliot wasn't going to start another pissing match, "And if you were paying more attention, you wouldn't have made a scene in front of her."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Her?!" He spat out, "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

The shadow of a smug smile played on Cragen's face, "Elliot Stabler, meet your new partner, Olivia Benson."

* * *

**I know this one is short, but I thought this was the point to stop. I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Chinese New Year's coming up (2/14), so Happy Chinese New Year to everyone! **

**For now!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I did a little bit of digging after I got all the reviews saying that CM isn't going to leave in S12. It seems there's a chance he won't be leaving buuuuuuuttttttt, it's also not official that he wont leave. Still waiting for the official notice. Anxiously. Unpatiently. ARGH! I'm aggitating...:(  
**

**Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Chinese New Year! **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters don't belong to me.  
**

_

* * *

Some relationships start with fights._

_-Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005_

Elliot spun around on his heels expecting to find a little girl hugging her knees in the corner looking at the situation with fear in her eyes but what he saw caught him completely off guard. Oh she was looking at the situation all right, but it was a look of determination mixed with a tad of amusement dancing in her brown doe eyes rather than the fear he was anticipating.

"Olivia Benson," she said, sticking her hand out without any hesitation.

Elliot, ignoring the outstretched hand, nodded his head in answer, "Elliot Stabler."

He studied his future so-called partner who took back her hand like nothing happened. Olivia Benson looked like she belonged on the cover of some high-end fashion magazine instead of the dimly lit captain's office in a cheap suit. Elliot let out a scoff, completely oblivious of his manners. This little girl wouldn't last a week in the field. Especially in this unit.

"Well," Cragen said, interrupting the heavy atmosphere with both parties studying each other, "I'll let you two get to know each other. Play nice and show Olivia around, Elliot." He opened the door, ushering them out.

Once they were outside, Elliot turned on his heels to face Olivia. "Look lady, save yourself the time and strength. Transfer to some other unit where you can dress up and look all pretty. SVU isn't the place for a girl."

He watched as Olivia's jaw hardened.

"So this is the infamous Stabler attitude," she said, voice thick with anger, "Oops, did I just shatter your miserable little dream in which everyone loves you?"

This time it was Elliot's turn to clench his jaw, "You're treading dangerous waters here, Benson."

The two glared at each other with the flame of determination in their eyes, both too stubborn to back down.

The others in the precinct stopped what they were doing to stare at the duo. There wasn't anyone who dared to stand up to Elliot Stabler, especially when he was in a bad mood. Until today. They held their breath and waited for the next move, a few even prepared themselves to break up a fight if needed.

The audience let out the breath they had been holding when they heard Olivia's next words.

"Give me a week, Stabler. If I can't handle it, I'll transfer and you won't ever have to see me again."

Elliot stuck out his hand, "Deal."

"Deal." Olivia shook his hand once before heading towards her desk.

Elliot looked down at his hand and turned to stare at the petite brunette that was now laughing and making friendly with his colleagues. There wasn't anyone in the unit who dared to stand up to him, let alone argue and make a bet with him. The closest anyone got was ignoring his instructions and stubbornly doing what they thought was right which was later proved wrong. But Mclaine was dead and not to mention that the disagreement happened after they were partners for almost 2 years. Olivia Benson was something different. It seemed like there was more to her than her pretty looks. But it still took a lot more than guts to convince Elliot that she had what it took to stay in this unit and to be his partner. The coming week was going to be interesting.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you guys think. **

**For now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know! I'm so sorry for taking this long to post this chapter. The last few weeks was hectic, there are problems with FF on the computer I usually use(the pop up thingy under all the tabs aren't showing up. Anyone know what's with that?) and my muse decided to take a sudden loooong trip. I know, I'm really sorry. But it's here now! **

**I'm already working on the next chapter, but i can't promise when it'll be up. Soon I hope. Thank ya'll for sticking with me! You guys are the best! :D **

**I'll stop rambling now. On with the show! **

* * *

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances:_

_If there is any reaction, both are transformed._

_-Carl Jung_

Elliot gulped down the rest of his coffee as he walked into the precinct and made a beeline for his desk. He barely slept last night. Besides the kids crying at the ungodly hours, the last case wasn't exactly an ice cream cake. There were things that weren't supposed to be done, weren't supposed to exist. Yet, those were the things that Elliot had to see almost everyday at work. The last case was one of those things, a little girl that was no more than 7 was found dead. If the scars and bruises on her weren't horrifying enough, she was suffocated. The M.E. said the little girl was struggling and suffering for almost a minute before her brain decided to give up. And if Elliot thought things couldn't go downhill anymore, he was dead on wrong. There wasn't anyone in missing persons that fitted this little girl's description. The one good thing that allowed Elliot to catch a few minutes of sleep was the fact that she wasn't raped.

He rested his head in his palms, massaging his temples with his thumbs. The things he saw at work pushed his limits everyday and everyday he had to remember why he came here in the first place, otherwise he'd probably be back in homicide. Speaking of which, he lifted his head and looked at the desk across his. Olivia wasn't in yet. Figured, Elliot thought, not everyone could stand a case like this. Especially if it was their first one.

"Where's Benson?" Elliot turned his attention to Munch who was making coffee.

Elliot shrugged, making a mental note not to drink the coffee. Even if it was just brewed, Munch had a notorious reputation when it came to coffee.

"Probably still at –"

"Never mind." Munch interrupted, nodding his head toward the bunks. Elliot turned his head to find Olivia rubbing her eyes as she made her way down the stairs. Was she here all night?

"Coffee?" Munch offered, holding up the fresh pot.

"Huh? What? Oh. No." Elliot stumbled over words; he was taken back by the fact that Olivia was here all night.

Munch shrugged as he took a sip, "Suit yourself."

Elliot watched as Olivia sat down and ran a hand through her thick brown hair.

"What?" Olivia asked when she looked up, finding herself to meet her partner's glaze.

"You were here all night?" Elliot asked, not moving his glaze.

"Yeah."

"Impressive." Elliot said, lifting a brow.

"Yeah, well, prepare to be more impressed," Olivia said as she pulled a file out of a drawer, "The little girl that was found yesterday? Daniela Summerstone, seven years old."

"How'd you find her?" Elliot asked as he took the file.

"From the bruises on her body, I guessed that the family was probably interviewed before by social services so I cross-checked their records with the first graders that didn't show up yesterday." Olivia explained as she took the coffee that Munch offered her.

Elliot read the file. Yup, the school photo was matching their young Jane Doe. They didn't have database that was of the schools' attendance, which meant what Olivia did yesterday was all manual. He was truly impressed.

"This is goo – No no no no no, don't dri—"

Too late. Olivia had already took a gulp of the brown liquid that Munch called coffee. Elliot stifled a laugh as he watched Olivia's features crumble up.

"Rule number one: Never ever drink Munch's coffee unless you want a reason to call in sick." Elliot chuckled as he watched Olivia struggle to not spit out the coffee.

"Sure, talk about me like I'm not here." Munch said, "Did you know that the industries have their hands in the government, having policies made in their favor because apparently, they make up a big chunk of our economy. I mean, think about it, charging –"

"Yeah, Munch. We get it. The industry is evil." Elliot interrupted. Olivia burst out laughing. "You got an address?"

Olivia nodded, "All in the file."

"C'mon," Elliot said while grabbing his coat, "Gotta inform the family that we found their 'lost' daughter."

Olivia followed suit. "Oh Munch? Thanks anyway," she added sweetly before disappearing with Elliot in the elevators.

Munch grinned and bobbed his head in approval.

"Why so cheerful?"

He turned around to find Cragen looking at him like he saw an U.F.O. hovering in the 1-6. He was cheerful. Sometimes. But he had to admit he fitted more into the cynical category.

Deciding to put the captain out of his misery, Munch decided to let him in the loop. "The new girl, I like her."

Cragen cocked a brow, "But you don't like people, Munch."

He shrugged, "There's always a first."

"Let's hope the same goes with Elliot." Cragen wished as they simultaneously turned to face the elevator where the newly-paired had just went into a few minutes back. "They really need to stop loathing each other."

* * *

**I'm honestly not sure if the quote works for this chapter..but it's a quote I really like so...*chuckles***

**Well, I'm dying to hear what you guys think of the chapter. Drop a line and have a nice one! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I finally got around to writing this chapter. Yes, it's been a long wait and I'm terribly sorry. :( But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story!

Of course, I want to thank everyone that's taking the time to read and especially review! I wasn't able to thank the people that didn't have a FF account personally, so THANKS! You guys always bring a huge joy to a crappy day! And thanks to those that added them into favs and the alert list! :D

I'll stop babbling now, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: if the characters were mine, I wouldn't be agonizing every week. LOL

* * *

Y_our friends will know you better in the first minute you meet than your acquaintances will know you in a thousand years._

_-Richard Bach_

"Gunshot wound to the abdomen, already gave him 2 bags of O neg in the ambulance. Heart went into V-fib once, shocked and steadied him on the ambulance."

"Please ma'am, you need to stay here."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"The doctors will take good care of him," the nurse paused as she noticed the badge, "Detective? Stay here please, I'll tell you if there's any news."

Olivia watched as the nurse vanished behind the flinging doors where Elliot disappeared behind just seconds ago. She slumped into the ugly green chairs in the ER waiting room, frantically going through scenes in her head. They caught a case where a five-year-old little boy was found dead with signs of abuse. After a few sleepless nights, they discovered the mother was the most likely suspect, her motive being that the little boy was the follow-up of her rape. Elliot was just knocking on the door, announcing the arrest warrant when shots fired. He tumbled down the stairs. Olivia got the feeling that the other officers had managed to get the mother under control but she wasn't sure. She was already at her partner's side.

Olivia chuckled wryly when she felt wetness under her eyes. It was déjà vu all over again. Or at least part of it. It was the first case they worked on together, the one that got them starting to trust each other, the irony being that this might be the one that would separate them forever.

"_God, Benson, get a grip on yourself. The paramedics just said that he was stable."_

_ "For now."_

_ "You can't loose hope yet. El's too stubborn to loose this fight," _

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh as she buried her head in her hands, desperately trying to silence the debate firing away in her brain. She wasn't ready for this. She needed the assurance that El was going to be alright. She needed to know she wasn't going to be alone. Before realizing, her mind was conjuring up the memories from the past, subconsciously reassuring herself that Elliot was going to be alright.

_The next few days were composed of chasing lead after lead, trying to untangle the messy ball of thread. Nights were copies of days without the running around, Olivia tossed and turned at night, going through each strand of evidence in her head, Elliot hadn't gone home in days. It was sleepless in New York as they liked to joke, trying to lighten up the dark atmosphere. _

_Their hard work had finally paid off when they had got a solid lead. Social services had investigated Daniella's mother, Tanya Summerstone, a few times in the past for suspicion of child abuse but was never able to make a case. Plus the grandmother, Miranda Summerstone was there and able to watch out for Daniela._

_They were interrogating Tanya when Craven interrupted and handed Elliot a file._

"_Tell me about the event that happened almost 8 years ago." Elliot said after skimming through the file. _

_Olivia kept a steady gaze on Tanya while wondering what was in the folder that was tightly clutched in Elliot's hands. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Tanya replied._

"_Tanya," Elliot started soothingly, "tell me what happened that night."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Look, I want to go now if you're not going to arrest me." Agitation was evident in her voice. _

_Elliot slid the open file towards Tanya, "November 13, 1989." _

_Olivia's heart sank a bit, having a clue of what was going on as she watched Tanya's gaze flicker away from the file, shaking her head, denying every word that was coming out of Elliot's mouth. _

"_You were sexually assaulted by your colleague that night."_

"_No. No. Shut up. Just shut up!"_

"_It says here in the file that there was evidence that he didn't use a condom."_

"_Please, just stop!" Tanya begged as she was shaking in her seat._

"_You got pregnant, didn't you?" Elliot pushed softly, "He's Daniella's father, isn't he?"_

"_Yes!" Tanya suddenly exploded from the stress, "Yes! That sonovabitch raped me and left behind Daniella! I didn't want her, but it was too late to abort when I found out that jackass got me pregnant. They say the baby is the only good thing that comes out of a rape. Good thing my ass! Daniella was a daily reminder of what happened to me. How was I supposed to look at her and not see that sonovabitch? I couldn't stand the daily torture anymore, I did what I had to do!" _

_Olivia stiffened in her seat. She took Daniella's autopsy photos and placed them one by one in front of Tanya. She watched as Tanya tried to squirm away from the photos before finally breaking down into sobs when she accidentally caught a glimpse. She silently pushed away from the table and made her way out of the interrogation room._

"_Detective!" Olivia saw Miranda Summerstone coming her way, blocking her only way to escape, "What's going on? What's going to happen to my daughter?"_

"_Mrs. Summerstone –" _

_Olivia cut off her partner, who had followed her out of the interrogation._

"_You knew all along," she said quietly._

"_I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Summerstone obviously didn't like Olivia's tone. _

"_Exactly how long have you known your daughter killed her daughter?" Olivia was restraining the urge to yell at the elderly woman that stood in front of her. She could sense Elliot stiffing up behind her, ready to move if anything happened._

"_I don't like what you're implying, young lady."_

"_You knew what was happening to Daniella, that's why you called social services. " Olivia said, utterly ignoring the 'young lady' comment, "You obviously love Dani, so why didn't you do justice for her and turn your daughter in?" _

"_Do you know how hard it is for Tanya?" Mrs. Summerstone's voice was shaking with sorrow and anger, "I had already lost one little girl, I couldn't loose another."_

"_With all due respect, ma'am," Olivia said coolly, "You lost your daughter a long time ago." _

_She made her way around the elderly lady, she needed a place to calm down, to think things over and the roof was the only place there was in the whole precinct. Olivia pushed open the heavy door and stuck a rock in the crack to prevent it from locking her outside all night. Why was she so rattled? She knew the moment she got the green light to transfer to Sex Crimes, it was something that was going to come up every now and then. Was she really not prepared?_

"_Hey."_

_Olivia squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of her partner's voice. After what just happened, of course he'd come chasing after her. _

"_It's amazing up here, isn't it? You can see the city but be away from the noise." Elliot said as he stepped besides her. _

_The two stood in silence, Olivia was grateful that Elliot didn't ask about what just happened. But then again he was screaming the question very loudly. _

_Olivia broke the silence, "Do you think Tanya really hated Daniella that much?"_

_She kept her gaze straight ahead when she felt Elliot look at her. _

"_Maybe, maybe not," Elliot said after a few seconds, "I don't know how she felt when she saw Dani, but no mother can hate their own flesh and blood to want them dead."_

_They fell into another round of silence. She broke it again._

"_My mother was raped," Olivia started quietly, "then she had me." Olivia leveled her gaze with Elliot's shocked eyes, "__**I**__ am my mother's Dani."_

"_Olivia…I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have made you join the interrogation if I knew."_

_Olivia waved a hand to stop Elliot's fumbled apology, "I know, you're not that huge of a bastard as they say you are."_

"_They?" Elliot echoed. Olivia let out a wryly chuckle at his mock hurt. _

"_You and the captain are the only ones that know, so..."_

"_Yeah, you're secret's safe with me." Elliot ensured. _

"_Thank you." Olivia had a feeling that she could trust Elliot to conceal her past and not let it become the latest office gossip. She was learning to trust him._

"_So you gonna tell me who's 'they'" Elliot asked after a while. _

"_Can't," Olivia chuckled, "Who knows what you're going to do my informants."_

_Elliot laughed, "You're cool. I think I can stand having a girl as my partner."_

_Olivia smiled, "I think I'll be able to tolerate you." _

_They both laughed._

_

* * *

_Just in case some people are still "huh?"-ing on what just happened in this chapter, there are two major story lines in the story. One in the present and one in the past. I'm not sure how I'm gonna play the whole thing out yet so bear with me.

And yeah, El got shot. Don't shoot me! If you do, there won't be any more coming chapters. *evil snickers*

I'd love to hear what ya'll think so don't hesitate to click the review tab! :D Have a nice one!


End file.
